undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-27510214-20180522205910/@comment-33883848-20180609201545
Okay guys i'am really tired of all of this shot that you throw this child so please let's debunk for good all of the misconceptions about them by only using games facts with very little speculation 1."Chara wanted to destroy humanity or start a s war" Its not logical because there no way for Chara to know that the control would be split between them two. Sure Asriel says "we'll do it together"but he also think that consciousness remain in souls as he indicates in the genocide "What happens when you don't have soul and you...? ". So indeed Chara would be there with him and would do it with him and encourages him. He even indicates himself that he was suprised of the control split "The control was **actually** split bettwen us", he says "actually ", in fact he was surprised. So ,from this viewpoint ,Chara would think that Asriel would get 6 souls to free everyone because they didn't trust them anything more. Sure, you would say that they asked him to bring their dead body before concuming the buttercups to manipulate the villagers into thinking that he killed them, so to force them to attack so Asriel would kill them in self defence and so provoking another war but its not implied that they ever asked it(they only said that they wanted to see the flowers which was impossible as monsters says"But there's was nothing we could do"), and Chara brought back their own body themself, something they would not do if they already asked to Asriel to doing so. Its also appears like noone of the monsters knows about the control split thing because noone state that as an issue into eradicating the humans. And if Chara did know about it then they would know that the control would be split between them and 7 other people, which would make impossible for them to eradicate the humans because all would oppose them. Not only that but Chara confirms that they didn't have any ulteriour motive :in fact they refers to this plan as "our plan"and not "my plan", If they had any ulteriour motive they would call it "my plan". That all suggests they didn't have any ulteriour motive but that they only wanted to free the monsters 2."Asriel realized that Chara was a bad person" Actually its contradicted by Asriel himself:in fact he still think that Chara worried and worry about the monsters very much even after saying that they weren't the greatest person "Seems like everyone is perfectly fine, monsters returned to the surface, peace and harmony will rule across the land **take a deep breath there's nothing left to worry about**". After stating that monsters are happy, he ask them "to take a deep breath""because there's nothing left to worry about anymore". He indicates that he still heavily think that Chara is really concerned about them because now they can "take a deep breath"because they are happy. Chances are that he idolized Chara, implied by how he say that he never doubt of Chara"No I never doubt you Chara never!! ". So now he realized that Chara was not literally the greatest person because unlike Frisk, Chara refused to not kill"Maybe the true is Chara wasnt really the greatest person while you Frisk you are the type of friend I wish I could always had". Also ,Chara didn't seem to laugh at Asgore's pain out of sadism, if anything they "laughed it off", which commonly mean "to light a situation ", which do make sence with the whole context of confusion between buttercups and cup of butter. They also choose buttercups to die, a very horrible way to die, which suggests that they felt really guilty about the accident. You would say that Chara wanted to hide their suicide however they realized that they were toxic after poisoning Asgore, so for them the symptoms would be the same so they likely thought that the dreemurs would notice the similarity between Asgore's symptoms and their symptoms, so it would ruin the secret suicide if the suicide was secret. 4.Chara wants a recept in the true end Actually if this was the case, then your save file would automatically load as this is the case during the Neutral end(which suggests that Frisk wants to come back to free the monsters at their own will). But no you have to open up your game to get access to your save file. If Chara wanted a recept then you would automatically brought back to your save file, and Chara would recept alone as they do in the genocide run. And make a true recept erase absolutely everything, everyone's memories would be back to zero, which means that they would not get any benefit from making a true recept in the true end because without their memories they and others would do the same thing again and again "Everyone's memories would be back to zero, so I would win over and over again "-Asriel. That explains why Flowey say "You've probably heard this dialogue a hundred times already, right? ". There's also a high possibility that Chara is in Frisk body during this dialogue because Chara never got separated from Frisk even in the genocide run(well yes at the very end of it but its a likely a projection because their mouth completely doesn't move and their speech appears behold their sprit unlike for everyone), so Flowey think that Chara possess Frisk because Frisk would not ruin their own happy end while in reality its the player who posses Frisk. 5.Chara always wanted the genocide run Actually, they literally wondered why(not "how") they was brought back to life before stating that with your guidance they realized why they were brought back to life. And they didn't provide any kill count in the ruins.They are also optimistic if you don't kill anyone "this bag is half full"and pessimistic if you kill"Its half empty" That all suggests that they came to this conclusion because of your guidance. 6.Chara hate monsters Not under the Charator theory as they whiteknight almost every monster"This monster is too sensitive to fight.... ", "It only wants to play", "Knows best for you", "Its seems evil but its just train in wrong crowd". Sure they says "Frogit attack you! "But they only seems to describe what going on, as they always do. They perhaps give some dissmisive description in the genocide to feel distanced as they know they have to kill them. I'am open for a debate but the love of good, life uses game's facts and not speculations because else it's a complete waste of time